Fairies' Ball
by FlameFairy02
Summary: Master Makarov conducted a Magical Ball where everyone is needed to be prompt and proper. NaLu One shot.


**_"Fairies' Ball"_**

It was a busy day in Fairy Tail, everyone are going on a job and already finished their job and searching for another request. The blonde haired wizard is still standing in front of the board beside Nab.

"Can't find a job Lucy?" said Nab

"Yes…All of them are so hard to do that have a little reward." Complained Lucy

"New requests are going post later!" said Mirajane

"Hey! Lucy! Are you going on a job on your on?" said Natsu while interrupting Lucy

"Ahh, Y-yes!" said Lucy while blushing

"What's with you?" said Natsu

"Nothing!" said Lucy

"Don't go on a job on your on! I got this request for ya!" said Natsu while showing the request

"Ehh?! You really know what job I'm looking for!" said Lucy while reading the request

"Hahah" said Natsu with a big grin.

"Attention Fairy Tail Wizards! All of you still don't know about this, this event is never been done in years…Before, The second master of the Fairy Tail, Purehito! Conducted this event every year so I will bring it back so this generation will experience to be formal in an event and not just partying and drinking…This event will happen tomorrow night…The Fairies' Ball" said Master Makarov

"Fairies' Ball? How about the others that go on a job?" asked Lucy

"It is a Wizards' ball where they will find their dance partner, like the magical ball that your team attended. Others that go on a job? They will not join the ball." Said Master Makarov

-FLASHBACK IN LUCY's MIND-

"Oh, When Velveno proposes to Aceto-san! That's so romantic! I remember Natsu danced with me that night! Ehh, why I am blushing when remembering it?!" said Lucy in her mind

"We're looking forward for this event…" said Erza

"How about finding a partner right now?" suggested Master

Lucy's POV

Right now? Come on! I don't know who will be my partner…Juvia will go with Gray, Levy will go with Gajeel, Elfman will go with Evergreen, Almost all of them have partners except…Me and Natsu.

"Lucy! What you're doing?" asked Natsu

"W-Writing a draft?" I said while stuttering

"Are you going tomorrow?" asked Natsu

"I-I d-don't know, I need to go" I said while stuttering and getting ready to leave

"Oi!" said Natsu

"Why I am stuttering and blushing when Natsu is talking to me?! Oh my…Don't tell me I'm in love to him…" I said to myself

When I'm walking beside the river, I saw the door is open maybe he is inside my room eating chips or reading my novel and it's true that he is inside my room.

"Yo!" said Natsu while eating my snacks

"What do you want?" I said

"I-I just want to ask you if you could be…" said Natsu while blushing

"Say it!" said Happy

"Alright! I just want to ask you if you could be my partner for tomorrow's event?" said Natsu

"S-sure, I still don't have a partner" I said while blushing

"Natsu left my room with his mess but I can't understand why he ask me instead of Lisanna?" I said to myself.

"Come on! When he will learn to clean his mess?!" I screamed then I saw a photo…A photo of me and Natsu, I can't remember when this photo is captured. I saw a caption at the back of the photo "Me and Lucy's first photo together!"- X792 "New Year" So it was New Year now I remember maybe I will keep it and give it tomorrow.

-In Natsu's House-

"Hey! Happy! Did you saw the picture of me and Lucy?" asked Natsu

"I don't see it while…You always bring it that's why it was lost" said Happy

"Come on!" said Natsu

"He likes her!" said Happy while rolling his tongue

"Cut it out!" said Natsu

I woke up early and prepare my clothes for the event tonight after that I went to the guild and find Natsu.

"Gray! Did you see Natsu?" I asked

"No, I don't see that Flame Head in today…Why are you finding him?" He asked

"I just want to return the thing he forgot in my house" I said

"Oh Lucy, You're early!" he said

"Natsu! You forgot this…" I said

"Ohh, Thank you Lucy!" he said while blushing when I give him the picture

"Natsu, that's the photo you are finding last night" said Happy

"Yes" said Natsu

"You almost—"said Happy then Natsu cover Happy's mouth.

"Shut Up!" said Natsu

"Here you are! Squinty eyes!" said Gray

"Ehh, Want a fight Droopy eyes?" asked Natsu

"Let's go!" said Gray

"Enough!" said Erza

"A noisy morning it is!" said Mirajane

"Right…" I said

That night, Natsu come to my home to come with me to the guild.

"Oh Natsu..." I said

"Let's go! By the way y-you look beautiful..." said Natsu while blushing

"T-thank you" I said

We arrived at the guild, I was surprised when I saw the whole guild changed into a very formal place...

"Welcome! Lucy, Natsu so both of you are partners?!" asked Mirajane

"Y-yes" I said

"Let's dance?" asked Natsu

"Sure, but don't step on my feet!" I said

"Of course..." he said

While we're dancing...

"Wow! Natsu you know how to dance!" I said

"Thanks...Do you like someone?" he asked

"Y-yes" I said

"What is his traits?" He asked

"UM, He's strong, overdoing things, and most of all he cares a lot to his friend.." I answered

"Who is he?" He asked

"T-that's a secret! How about you? Do you like someone?" I said while blushing

"Yes but I don't like her...I love her..." He said

I started to blush and asked who is she and I'm very surprised to his answer...

"It was y-you..." He answered while blushing

While I'm like a stiffened corpse, He tries to kiss me me but I allow him, all the mages are looking to us...

"I love you..." He said

"I love you too..." I answered

All the mages started to scream, It embarrass us but from that night on...A remarkable memory has been made.


End file.
